A Solution for Jealousy
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: They had been married for a year now. These kind of things were NOT suppose to happen anymore. It was ridiculous really, the way he was acting. And yet, Misaki still found herself facing this situation.


**A Solution For Jealousy**

 **Hey guys! This story is for the lovely XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo for winning a mini game on my story 'When the First Love Ends'! I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

They had been married for a year now. These kind of things were _not_ suppose to happen anymore. It was ridiculous really, the way he was acting. And yet, Misaki still found herself facing this situation.

"For the last time, Takumi," she sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Tora and I only went out to lunch!" she said exasperatedly as she threw her hands in the air.

Her said husband was sitting on the couch in front of her as she stood, a childish expression of anger plain on his features as he pretended to be busy with his work.

"I didn't say anything against that," he grumbled as he flipped through the folder.

Misaki crossed her arms as she felt her patience draw thin.

"And yet, ever since I mentioned our meeting you've been acting like a petulant child," she growled.

"I have not," he huffed.

Misaki rolled her eyes at that.

"Then what do you call ignoring me for the past half an hour?" Misaki demanded, "When I came back, you were all over me. But, as soon as I mentioned where I was, you started snubbing me!" she yelled, waving her arms around, "Your onslaught of kisses and perverted remarks suddenly disappear and you say you're not acting out?"

Usui looked up at her, the defiant expression still clear on his face.

Misaki sighed again when he didn't say anything as she flopped down on the other end of the couch.

Finally, Usui responded.

"How many times have you met with Igarashi over the week we were separated?" he demanded.

Misaki's anger boiled.

Misaki glared at him, "We meet up every other day for lunch and you know it."

Usui's frown deepened, "You can't stay away from him," he accused.

Misaki's glare intensified, "He helped me once. He helped me get back to _you_ ," Misaki emphasized, "He's my friend, Takumi, of course I'm going to meet up with him!" she yelled.

Anger was clear on her face as she turned away and glared at the wall, "We haven't seen each other in over a week and this is how you want to behave when we're finally together again," she said softly as she clenched her fists together, "You would think that after so many years of knowing each other you would have more trust in me," she said bitterly as she shook her head.

That seemed to snap Usui out of his mood as a guilty look flashed across his features, he opened his mouth to say something but Misaki stood up and interrupted him.

"I'm going to shower, it's been a long day," she muttered before stalking off towards their bathroom, leaving Usui behind on the couch.

* * *

When Misaki stepped out of the bathroom after her long shower, she suddenly found herself wrapped up in somebody's warm embrace. Her first instinct was to fight off who ever that person was, but she recognized the grip and the warmth of the person that was holding her and her defenses dropped.

Usui.

The week had been long without him. And she had missed him more than she would ever care to admit. All she wanted to do right now was hold him and kiss him.

He seemed to have the same thoughts as her as pulled away and looked deep into her eyes for a while.

Then, his lips came crashing down on hers.

Unlike their usual sweet and gentle kisses, this kiss was feverish and demanding as Usui roughly moved his lips against hers. She responded with equal fervor as she tangled her hands through his blonde hair.

Oh god she'd missed him. She was so tired of spending weeks apart from him due to their jobs. He was her husband, they weren't suppose to be apart like this.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting heavily and Misaki's cheeks were brightly flushed.

After a moment of silence, Usui spoke.

"You're close to Igarashi," he said softly, a frown obvious on his face.

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

Nonetheless, Misaki replied.

"Yes," she sighed as she closed her eyes, leaning back against the door.

"You guys formed a…connection when I was in England all those years ago," he whispered, the pouting evident in his tone.

Misaki wanted to snap something harsh at him, but tried to reel in her temper as she nodded her head.

Misaki felt him push away from her at that and her eyes fluttered open. She watched him as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it, staring at her intently with a sullen look on his face.

"Takumi," she sighed wearily as walked over towards him, "I don't love him," she said, "If I did, I would have married _him_ , not you," she pointed out bluntly.

Usui winced at the thought of his Misaki married to Igarashi, it wasn't a thought he wanted planted in his mind.

"But you have something with him that I will never understand," he muttered.

Misaki groaned in frustration as she kneeled down in front of him.

"You are getting jealous over nothing, Takumi. Tora and I don't have anything between us that can match what we have," she reassured.

Usui still looked unconvinced and Misaki glared at him.

Frustrated, she pressed her lips against his roughly, trying to get through the emotions that just weren't connecting through speech.

He kissed her back in an almost possessive manner as he pressed her against the wall, trapping her in between the concrete and his body. And he held her like that for a while, kissing her until his lungs screamed for air and he had no choice but to pull away.

He then nestled his head in the crook of her neck as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, "But it's just difficult knowing that I've missed so much because I had to go to Britain."

Misaki sighed and hugged him back, "But you've been here for everything else. And you're the _only_ one I love, Takumi. Can't you trust that?"

Usui squeezed her tight, "Of course I trust that."

Misaki pulled away and smiled at him gently, "Then you know there's nothing to be worried about."

Usui smiled back, "You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Misaki grinned, "Forgiven," she said happily.

She then began to pull away from him, intending to go and sit on the couch, but Usui had other plans. He yanked her close again and kissed her passionately, pulling her in close and pressing their bodies together.

Misaki gasped, "Takumi, what?" she breathed sharply as he began kissing her neck.

Usui just grinned dangerously, "We haven't seen each other in a week, Misa," he purred as he moved her towards their bedroom, "I've missed your company," he whispered.

Misaki blushed at the tone of his voice and opened her mouth to no doubt scream at him, but he silenced her with another kiss. And, with that kiss, all thoughts of protesting or resisting vanished from her mind as she let herself drown in his touch and scent.

Usui smiled into the kiss as he led them into the bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
